25 Czerwca 2013
TVP 1 04:55 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Jeden kęs, odc. 43 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata 6:02, 6:08, 6:32, 6:37, 7:02, 7:05, 7:32,7:37 Wiadomości 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 Pogoda 6:05, 6:34, 7:03, 7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 17 - Skarb - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TV 10:00 Zwierzęta świata - Dzika Planeta. Dzik. Dziki z natury (Planet Wild. Wild Boar. Born To Be Wild.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 10:30 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Pastwisko dla susła; serial dokumentalny 11:05 Rok w ogrodzie 11:25 Plebania - odc. 1499; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy - Grunt to grunt 12:50 Zwierzęta Świata - Najgłębsza tajemnica (A Deep Secret) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2011) 13:30 Czy wiecie, że... (I didn't know that); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:55 Klan - odc. 2409 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Rezydencja - odc. 31 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Bonanza - odc. 80, Gabrielle (Bonanza, ep. 80, Gabrielle); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 16:20 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 5; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 16:40 OPOLE 2013 - SuperDebiuty; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 13/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Przystań - odc. 9/13 - Zjazd klasowy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Jacek jest przeziębiony, odc. 24 (George catches a cold, ep. 24); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Człowiek orkiestra (L'homme orchestre) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1970) 21:55 Zemsta - odc. 22 (Revenge, ep. 22) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012) 22:50 Jagodowa miłość (My Blueberry Nights); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Hongkong, Chiny, Francja (2007) 00:35 Bonanza - odc. 80, Gabrielle (Bonanza, ep. 80, Gabrielle); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 01:25 Notacje - Józef Pitoń. Co by jeszcze było zakrzesać po góralsku; cykl dokumentalny 01:45 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 5; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 02:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - SuperSprytek i Sprytusie - odc. 4 Latający rower dla Rechota (Noonbory and the Super Seven ep. Wangury and the Windbike); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 05:50 Noce i dnie - odc. 2/12 - Piotruś i Teresa; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 234 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:10 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:05 10:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 908 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 76 - Amator sztuki miłosnej; serial TVP 12:00 40 lat w służbie Kościoła; reportaż 12:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Środkowa Dalmacja - Hvar; magazyn kulinarny 13:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kosmici - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:35 Czas honoru - odc. 17 "Serwus, panowie" s. II - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 95 "Strachy na lachy" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 96 "Kuzyn Artur" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 M jak miłość - odc. 949; serial TVP 17:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (5); widowisko rozrywkowe 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 6/72; teleturniej 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/72; teleturniej 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 498 - Pamięć serca; serial TVP 21:10 Perfidny plan (Teacher's Crime); thriller kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2008) 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Bez tajemnic, bez wstydu. Nadzy w sieci. (Ma vie a poil sur le Web); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011) 00:05 Życie po falstarcie - odc. 3/10 (Starter Wife); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 34 01:05 Szpital Three Rivers - odc. 4/13 (Three Rivers s. I ep. 4 Code Green); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 02:05 Perfidny plan (Teacher's Crime); thriller kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2008) 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:05 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:09 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:11 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 W 80 dni dookoła lata - Uniejów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Na początku był Radom; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:36 Aktywni 50+; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Ponad chodnikami; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:14 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:43 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:46 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:48 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:58 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:03 Kronika waw.pl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 19:20 Był taki dzień - 25 czerwca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:24 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:26 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:00 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:13 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:16 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:18 Kronika waw.pl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:33 W Pogoni za Rodziną Królewską (Chasing the Royals: The media and the Monarchy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2011); reż.:John Curtin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:33 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:43 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:04 Listy gończe - Śmierć tłumaczki - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Małgorzata Braunek - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:01 W Pogoni za Rodziną Królewską (Chasing the Royals: The media and the Monarchy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2011); reż.:John Curtin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Polska według Kreta - odc. 72 - Łeba; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 08.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (328, 329) - serial fab.-dok. 09.45 Trudne sprawy (78) - serial paradokumentalny 10.45 Dlaczego ja? (252) - serial paradokumentalny 11.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 2 (25) - serial paradokumentalny 12.45 Dom nie do poznania (63) - reality show 13.45 Hotel 52 (12) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (216, 217) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (383) - serial paradokumentalny 17.45 Trudne sprawy (275) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (229) - serial komediowy 20.10 Megahit: Wybraniec śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 22.00 Ekipa na swoim (9) - reality show 23.30 Kości 5 (105, 106) - serial kryminalny 01.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Szpital (16) - serial paradokumentalny 09.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (2) - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Na Wspólnej (1626) - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Ostry dyżur 13 (2) - serial obyczajowy 12.20 Szpital Miłosierdzia (2) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Ukryta prawda (113) - serial paradokumentalny 14.20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (901) - serial fab.-dok. 15.05 Sąd rodzinny (136) - serial fab.-dok. 16.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.00 Szpital (17) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Ukryta prawda (114) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (907) - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Czarny pies - film sensacyjny, USA/Wielka Brytania/Francja/Niemcy/Japonia 1998 22.35 Kuba Wojewódzki (9) - talk-show 23.40 Generał (2/4) - serial fab.-dok. 00.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.10 Arkana magii (963) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 IX Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki "Rzeszów - Carpathia Festiwal" 2013; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Sztuka życia - odc. 49 Krzysztof "Kasa" Kasowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Dom na głowie - odc. 6 - Bicie małego dzwonu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:10 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 17; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Kamil (263); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 848 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii 4 /3/...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 5/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Polska poza Polską - Pod niebem Francji, Włoch i Szwajcarii; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Lucyna Smolińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.3; STEREO 15:30 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 4 Rzeczpospolita Ptasia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 716* Ilona i Agata; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Flesz historii - odc. 136; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii 4 /3/...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Kamil (263); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 17; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Sprzedawcy używanego rock'n'rolla - 25 lat T. Love; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Polonia w Komie - Ryan - Socash (264); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 848 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - W samo południe do Yumy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 65 - Taka spokojna niedziela - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Ekstradycja II - odc. 5/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Hanna Banaszak; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii 4 /3/...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dom na głowie - odc. 6 - Bicie małego dzwonu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - W samo południe do Yumy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 65 - Taka spokojna niedziela; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Ryan - Socash (264); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 848; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Sprzedawcy używanego rock'n'rolla - 25 lat T. Love; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Flesz historii - odc. 136; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVS 06.50 Świat w pigułce 07.10 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 08.05 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmerna 09.00 Cafe Silesia 11.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.55 Cafe Silesia - potrójne uderzenie 12.15 Świat w pigułce 12.30 Telezakupy 14.15 Świat w pigułce 14.35 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 15.05 Niewyjaśnione historie 16.00 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.05 Tajemnice czarnych skrzynek 17.00 Na straży prawa (wersja dla głuchoniemych) 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Na oczach świadków 21.00 Niewyjaśnione historie 21.55 Archeolog detektyw 22.50 Na straży prawa (wersja dla głuchoniemych) 23.20 Powietrzna policja 00.00 Program ezoteryczny 02.00 Świat w pigułce